Beast Unleashed
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: Riddick tortures someone to gain info on where Jack is after her kidnapping. Completely from Riddick's POV. MATURE CONTENT ALERT
1. Chapter 1

Before you go further, please read!

This story is dark in nature. The entire thing is from Riddick's POV. In it there is graphic torture as he tries to gain information. If this is gonna make you squemish, turn back now. Otherwise, please read and review. I left the ending wide open for more, so if you guys like it enough to read the 'aftermath' of this story, then please let me know. This particular chapter doesn't contain any sex, but the follow up will. I haven't decided yet who's POV it should be in, so let me know if you think I should do it from jack or riddick's, k? Thanks and have a good day :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I've seen her. Kissed her, touched her. I have to admit they've been some of the longer days in my existence. Maximum security slam ain't nothing compared to being without Jack. It happened too fast, too silent. One minute Jack was keeping pace with me as we ran from the newest set of fuckhead mercs. And then she turned wrong, stepped too slow, and got caught up in their nets. Before I could even react she was pulled into the shadows, gone.

But it will be over soon. I've been tracking the leader now for over a day, watching him in the shadows. Says he's gonna use her for info, about me of course. Says he's been raping her and that she loves it. I know better than that, but if anyone is gonna brag about fucking her two ways to hell, it'll be me. I'm in the shadows now, watching him get into the streets and dodge around walkers. The same routine I've seen for this past day now, I know where he walks to, where he's heading. What he doesn't know is that he won't get there. I come up on him fast, wrapping my arms around his neck so tight that he's blue in an instant. I want to snap his neck then and there, rip his head clean off and spit down his fucking neck. But not yet, he knows where she is. And until he confesses his sins, he's not going anywhere.

I pull him into the alley, down some stairs and into a room with no lights. I punch him so hard that I knock him out, forcing him back to where I want him, against a metal table. He slumps over, and I quickly lift him in place, shackling his neck, wrists and ankles so that he can't move. It'll be a few hours until he wakes up, but I've got plenty of time to think of how to entertain him. Or better yet, entertain myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a few hours now, and he's starting to come to. It's amazing, really, the look on a man's face when he realizes that he's fucked. And not just fucked, royally fucked. Because it's not some amature punk ass they're dealing with. Richard B.-Badass Riddick, the one and only. He's looking at me now, and I don't need to tell him who I am, he knows. The fear quickly turns to cockiness, however, as he starts laughing in his throat. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Riddick?...come to find out how your little girl's doing, eh?"

I say nothing, letting him screw himself. "Well, let me tell you, she's doing fabulous. Man, you've sure got a good fuck on your hands, she's better than I expected. I honestly can't say which is better, her mouth or her ass. Either way she screams when I give it to her." It makes me smile, a cold one so harsh that he stops his babbling. I reach over, like it's nothing really, and grab hold of his bare toes. I think that he realizes he's buck naked thanks to me. I grab the toes, hard, snapping them towards his chest so that they break apart, lying crooked.

He screams out in pain, swearing at me. He calls me a stupid son of a bitch, earning more broken toes..all nine of them, considering I snapped one clean off.

He wants to say something, I can see it in his eyes. But he's gotten a little smarter for the moment, opting to say nothing. "I'll only ask this once before I start with other body parts. Where is she." It wasn't a question, but a demand. But I've done this before, the whole torture thing, so I know that he won't break…yet.

"She's tied to my bed and begging the guard to fuck her in my place" he rasps out. Bad idea. I grab my shiv, and starting at his ankle cut my way up his thigh, sinking the one inch blade straight into his flesh. This is awarded with another blood-curdling scream, but I don't pay any attention. Again, I ask, and again he makes another smart comment. I realize now that this is going to be a longer night than anticipated. I look down at him, shutting off the lamp swinging above us. The only thing he can see now are my eyes, shined and angry. Grabbing my shiv again, I slowly carve into his hip and lower stomach, relishing his screams as I peel back tiny parts of skin. I've saved a burner, too, and it has a nice little flame on it. I use it to sear the flesh back together. I'm amazed he hasn't passed out yet, but I've got another trick up my sleeve. A needle full of a thick yellow shit awaits. I shove it into his arm, pushing the plunger until it's all gone. "I've given you torassipolate..you won't be able to sleep, or even blink. You're going to watch what I do to you until you tell me where she is." Again he refuses, and again I grab my shiv. I start cutting at his chest now, circling his nipples until they look like they'll fall off. He's still screaming, but I'm still not listening.

It goes on for another twenty minutes, but still he refuses. I find that his breaking point comes when I began to threaten his manhood, if that's what one could call it. Finally he gives me her location. I don't smile, I just remove the lock around his neck. The little fuck actually thinks I might let him go, but he's wrong. Instead I grab his throat, my fingers on either side of his windpipe. I squeeze with all my strength, and this I time smile as his face turns to a horrified expression. My fingers dig deeper still, until I've broken through the skin and underlying tissue. I've got his windpipe, his actual long and bloody pipe in my hands, and he's bleeding everywhere, all over my hand and down my arm, over my chest. With a final jerk I rip it from his neck, letting it lay limp against his shoulder. I say nothing as I wash my hands in the sink offered by the room. Now that I know where she is, I'm going for her, but not with the sight of blood on my hands.

It takes less than an hour to reach her, the guards useless and pathetic all at once. The two outside her direct door were easier than I thought. I stood for a moment, hand reached out to open the door. I only pause for a moment before stepping back and kicking the door in.

Jack is tied to the bed, arms above her and legs stretched downward. She's dirty and smells of urine, but to me she's beautiful. I hear her whimper as the door slams open, but her eyes go wide as she realizes that it's me. "Oh god…Riddick!" She's crying now as I untie her, arms wrapping around me tight as she sobs against me. "I knew you'd come..I knew it." But I know that sound in her voice, I've heard it before plenty of times. She didn't think I was coming back. Problem is, Jack's etched on my heart now, and no matter how hard either of us tries, it's permanent. I pick her up, and her nose turns at the smell of blood on my hands. She doesn't ask, and I don't tell. I carry her like that all the way to a transport car a few blocks over, ignoring the looks of staring scum. The driver says nothing as he shuttles us to our ship, still in the original docking bay from nearly four days ago.

Once we get on board I have to help her to the shower, her legs weak from not using them and no nutrition. I don't need to ask if they gave her anything, I already know that they only gave her enough water to survive. I stand under the shower with her, lights off so she can see my eyes. I hold her beneath the spray as long as she likes, taking my time to scrub every inch of her and me clean. Eventually the water goes cold, and I help her back out. I help her get dressed and lay in bed while I fix her something to eat. After she's scarfed her food, I lay next to her in bed. She's shaking again, and without asking I wrap my arms around her. The bedroom lights are dimmed, and we lay there quiet for a while until she at last falls asleep. For a seventeen year old, she's been through a hell of a lot. Quite a bit from me, especially. For now I'll revel in her brief kisses. For now I will silently rejoice that she is safe with me. Even now Jack belongs to me, body and soul. The beast inside me rejoices at its reclaimed property. But there's another side, too, the brighter side of me that she's created all on her own when all others failed. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the realization that she's kissing my neck, arms wrapped tight around my waist. She looks at me, straight in the shiners with no fear, no hesitation. "Thank you Riddick. I love you, you know." It's the first time she's said it, but I've known it since T2. I reply with nothing but a searing kiss, the better side of me willing her to return to sleep so that I don't claim her until our promised date.

I begin to gaze at the ceiling as she clings to me with her incredible strength, silently grateful that she'll be eighteen next week...


End file.
